Coffee Shop
by Fauxhound
Summary: Visiting the coffee shop was always a good time for a break. Especially after a day of being yelled at. Eileen and Margaret always had some kind of reason to go there. Role switch!


**Edit: This is based off of a picture by Zurrr on DeviantART and Tumblr. Rigby and Eileen switch places, and the same with Mordecai and Margaret. The point is that it's sort of like an AU where instead of Mordecai and Rigby being the two working at the park and fooling around, it's Margaret and Eileen. Instead of Rigby being the jerky one, it'd be Eileen. Just clearing that up, I didn't mean to cause confusion.**

* * *

"Alright, break time! You know what that means?"

"Yeah, I know what that means! Time for video games!"

"…Actually, I was thinking something else."

"What? What are you thinking then?"

' "You know, I was thinking we could go visit the coffee shop…"

"Augh… come on! You just want to go to see you-know-who."

"No way! I'm… just in the mood for some coffee."

"Yeah, _right_."

"Let's just go."

* * *

It had been a long, long day. Work was tough, a usual, and more boring than ever. Benson shouted, he yelled, he forced them to work. Visiting the coffee shop was always a nice break, and there were always those two employees that could brighten up the day. As the two sat down, they waited for their orders to be taken.

"You know you're only here to see M-"

"I am not! I just want some coffee, OK? I already told you that."

"Haha! Who do you think you're fooling?"

"Shut up!"

A rough punch met an arm and was greeted with a yelp of pain.

The two were silent until the two coffee shop employees were at their tables wearing smiles and holding notepads.

"Oh, hey Margaret."

"Hi Eileen…"

Margaret smiled, her eyes nervously shifting from the waiter in front of her and the table. Quickly, she got herself together and returned the greeting. "Hi, Mordecai."

Eileen hardly glanced at Rigby, her expression careless and bored. She did not even bother to return his greeting. Instead, she watched as her best friend Margaret nervously conversed with her crush.

"Nice to see you here today," Mordecai said with a friendly smile.

"Yeah," Rigby chimed in, holding his notepad against his chest and never taking his eyes off of Eileen.

"Nice to see you, too, Mordecai," Margaret replied, shifting in her seat a little.

Rigby looked to Eileen hopefully, wishing she would say the same to him. She was such a wonderful person. She was cute and funny, and Rigby wished she would feel the same as he did to her.

Eileen turned her bored expression to Rigby. "I'll take the usual."

Rigby's heart skipped a beat. Not only did Eileen just look right into his eyes, but she even said something while he did it! He nodded and scurried off.

"You too, Margaret?" Mordecai asked, holding off a chuckle from Rigby's actions.

"Yeah, thanks," Margaret said.

"Alright. We'll get it to you as soon as we can." Mordecai turned and walked away, joining his best friend in the back of the coffee shop as they prepared their friends' orders.

Rigby let out a dreamy sigh as he prepared the coffee. "Did you see the way Eileen looked at me?"

"Yeah, I saw," Mordecai said with an amused smile.

"Hmm." Rigby smiled as he mused at the thought of Eileen, completely forgetting about the coffee he was making.

Mordecai didn't say much, he just took over for him. It was just a small favor and he didn't mind doing a few for his friend.

"What's taking the food so long?" groaned Eileen as she threw her head into the air and leaning back at the table. "Auughhh."

Margaret glared at her. "Cut that out. I'm sure they're moving as fast as they can."

"It's not fast enough," Eileen retorted, slamming her hands down onto the table and kicking her feet beneath it.

"Just be patient," Margaret said, turning her attention back to the rear of the shop as she waited for Mordecai to come holding her usual meal. A smile found its way on her face as she did, and she rested her head on her hands.

Eileen didn't reply. She just waited, drumming her fingers against the surface of the table.

When Eileen and Mordecai returned to the table, Eileen sat up and responded with a "Finally!" She yelped with pain when Margaret kicked her from under the table and sent her a venomous look.

"Thanks, Mordecai," Margaret said as the blue jay placed her tray on the table and set down her coffee.

"No problem."

"Here you go, Eileen," Rigby said as he pushed Eileen's tray onto the table. He leaned forward as he did, looking straight into her eyes. Absentmindedly, he pushed the tray to the edge of the table and continued to lean against it.

"Uhh, thanks," Eileen said, moving to grab the tray, but Rigby pushed it too far and it toppled over into her lap. "AUUGH!" She shouted, jumping out of her seat and pushing hot food off of herself. "HOT, HOT, HOT!"

"Oh my God, I'm so sorry, Eileen!" Rigby gasped, running around the table with his hands against his face with panic.

Mordecai and Margaret stared at the two, and Mordecai went to help his friend.

"I'm so, so sorry! I didn't mean to… I'll go get some more! Stay here." Rigby dropped to all fours and ran off to the kitchen, not looking back.

Mordecai helped Eileen get cleaned up and sat her back down at the table. "Sorry about that, Eileen."

"Yeah, so am I," Eileen grumbled.

"The food will be back soon."

"Hmph."

Mordecai turned and went back to the kitchen, flinching as her heard a smash and the shattering of a dish. He stepped inside and was nearly pushed to the floor as Rigby sprinted out of the kitchen with food in hand. With a faint smile, he watched as he placed it onto Eileen's table and apologized profusely.

"Yeah, whatever, it's fine," Eileen assured him, picking up her fork and taking some food into her mouth.

Rigby walked away, shaking his head at himself.

"He needs glasses," Eileen commented as she turned her head to Margaret. "He'd be hotter that way, too."

Margaret raised an eyebrow at her but laughed.

Yes, this was the perfect place to take a break.

* * *

**Made for Zurrr on DeviantART.**


End file.
